Little Brothers
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Multi-Chapter song fic. Basically how Dick handled living with Jason and Tim. Jason still lives, so this should be fun. Story is now Complete
1. Explanation

Okay, so I got an idea for a multi chapter song fic using one song throughout. The way I got the idea was from reading another story. The story that inspired this is called Lost Brother by batman-defeats-all. I was humming a song in my head at one scene, and the idea hit.

The song will not be featured in each chapter, but will be broken up and specific lines with be the theme behind the chapter. Now to tell you the song. It's called Little Brother from the show Phineas and Ferb. Sometimes when I'm reading fics with more than one Robin (Dick, Jason, **and** Tim) this song just pops into my head.

Little Brother,  
I remember when you first came home,  
Then came another, little brother of our own.  
Even when you break my toys,  
You will always be my,  
Little brothers,  
Cause you're younger,  
We're related, and you're boys.  
Even when you're making to much noise,  
You will always be my,  
Little brothers,  
Cause you're younger,  
We're related, and you're boys  
Little brothers,  
Little brothers,  
Little brothers.

I wanted to post my explanation before I did the story so people would know what to expect.

I hope you enjoy the story as it is worked on.


	2. I remember when you first came home

Short, but I think it turned out very well.

* * *

Chapter 1

Little Brother; I Remember When You First Came Home

It was his first mission under his new persona and Nightwing had just returned to the Batcave after a hard mission with the team. He was exhausted, and beat up; yet the 16 year old walked into the main part of the cave, he found something shocking. There was a boy about 13 years old tied to a chair and gagged.

"I see you've found our guest, Nightwing." A familiar voice said, and it was followed by a familiar shadow.

"Batman, what in the world is going on, so you're just kidnapping kids now." Nightwing said, a bit of confusion in his voice.

"No, he's a thief." Batman said as Nightwing quickly headed to him, and removed the gag.

"The Bat is crazy, so what if I was stealing the tires off his car, I needed the money." The boy said.

"You were jacking the tires from the Batmobile, dang kid, you've got guts." Nightwing stated. "So what's your name?"

"Like I'd tell you." The boy remarked, turning his face away from the teenage hero.

"Come on, I'm trying to help you." Nightwing whispered so only the boy could hear him.

"Alright, my name is Jason Todd." Jason said, figuring the teen was okay.

"Well, Jason; I do have to give you credit. You've got guts stealing the Batmobile's tires." Nightwing said.

"I live on the streets, so I have to get money where I can, and when I saw the car, and what the tires were made of, I just took the opportunity." Jason said, his hands still tied around the back of the chair.

Batman was watching this, and a plan started to form in his mind, but he wanted Nightwing to finish up.

"There have to be other ways, what about your parents?" Nightwing questioned.

"They're dead, it's just me, and I get along just fine." Jason said, feeling proud of how he's been living.

"You're just a kid; you can't be on the streets so young." Nightwing said, surprised at Jason.

"He won't be on the streets anymore." Batman said, removing his cowl.

"Are you serious?" Nightwing asked, and only received a nod from the Dark Knight.

Nightwing followed suit from his mentor and removed his mask. Jason was surprised when the now exposed Batman walked behind the chair and untied the 13 year old's wrists. Jason was in shock as he stood up and rubbed his wrists.

The two heroes headed off on their own to talk.

"Bruce, are you sure about this, I mean, he is a thief, he could steal everything in the manor." Dick said, worried for his home.

"He needs a place, and we have plenty of room, if he tries anything, then he's going to juvey." Bruce said. "Besides, Dick, I think you need a sibling in the manor."

"So, you guys are Dick and Bruce, that's nice to know." Jason said, and with that, the two turned around.

The sight that they caught was a surprise; while they were talking, Jason pulled out Dick's old Robin costume and put it on. Dick was about ready to tackle him when Batman grabbed his shoulder.

"Maybe this is fate, Dick." Bruce said as he walked up to Jason.

Dick looked at his mentor; then thought about what he was saying, and maybe he was right.

"Jason; Dick has been helping his covert ops team more than usual these days, how about you come live with us, and become my partner here in Gotham." Bruce said.

"You'd seriously want a street urchin like me to be your partner?" Jason said still holding the Robin mask in his hand.

"You need a change in your life, and I think fighting crime, along with a loving family." Bruce said.

"I always wanted a brother, what do you say Jay?" Dick asked, a smile on his face.

"How about it?" Bruce asked.

"Alright, but Dickey, don't think I'll go easy on you as your brother." Jason said, accepting Bruce's offer for a new life.

"With training, don't expected me to go easy, and you can forget it with Bruce." Dick said as he walked up to his new brother and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I can handle anything you two can dish out." Jason said, finally securing the mask to his face.

"Once I see that you are worthy of it, you can officially be called ROBIN." Dick said, smiling wide.

So, the Wayne family was growing even more, and now, once earned, the title of Robin would be passed down to a new person, and it's legacy would stay alive.


	3. Then came another all our own

Chapter 2

Then Came Another Little Brother All Our Own

It had been about five years since Bruce and Dick took Jason in, and now he was under a new persona since he had outgrown Robin. Red Hood had become somewhat of a rebel, using lethal weapons and straying away from the family that had adopted him. The eighteen year old vigilante was out patrolling the city, right now looking for a major drug dealer.

"HELP!" A voice called out, and Red Hood heard it.

The vigilante headed out to try and figure out what was going on, and the cry for help actually led him to the person he was looking for. What he didn't know was that Batman and Nightwing heard the same cry, and the three vigilantes met up.

"So, you guys heard that too." Red Hood remarked, his face not showing since he wore a red helmet that covered his whole head and face.

"You were trained by two of the best, little brother." Nightwing stated with a smirk on his face.

"Don't get cute with me, Dickey, but since we're all here, why not work together." Red Hood said, but at the tiny threat, Nightwing didn't let his smirk hide.

"Okay. Red Hood and Nightwing, you two try to find where that cry for help came from, and I'll check the nearby warehouse." Batman said, and before Red Hood could protest being ordered around like when he wore the Robin costume, the Dark Knight was gone.

The two young heroes had worked together before, but since Jason became Red Hood, the two saw things differently. They started listening, hoping the person would call out again and sure enough the cry came again, and the two sprinted in the right direction. When they arrived, they saw a boy backing away from some drug dealers.

Nightwing threw a couple of his wing-dings and knocked the guns out of the dealers' hands that were aimed at the boy. The young ebony boy that was trapped looked up, and a small smile appeared on his face. Quickly, Red Hood jumped down and started using his old street smarts to fight with these thugs, but suddenly, Red Hood took a knife to his forearm. The cut was deep, and the 18 year old vigilante had to back away to try and fix it.

The first Robin decided he needed to protect this boy and his little brother, so he jumped down and started just beating all the dealers up. Red Hood tried fixing his arm on his own, but for some unknown reason, the young boy he was protecting, came up and tied the fabric around Red Hood's arm.

"Red, you alright?" Nightwing asked, hoping his brother could help him.

"Yea, be with you in a second." Red Hood stated. "You alright, can you stay here while we take care of these guys."

"Uh huh; by the way, my name's Tim." The boy said, wanting his savior to know who he was.

"Okay Tim, just stay put." Red Hood said, and with that, the vigilante went to help his brother.

It wasn't long before the dealers were taken out, and the two then went over to Tim to try and figure out what he was doing there.

"Tim, this is my brother, Nightwing; we'd like to know how you wound up here." Red stated, looking at Tim, although you couldn't tell it.

"I was actually kidnapped a couple of days ago, along with my parents, they're in the warehouse over that way." Tim explained and pointed in the same direction Batman had headed off in.

"How did you get out of the warehouse?" Nightwing asked, curious as to how he was the one to get away.

"I said I had to go to the bathroom, and when they weren't looking, I ran. I'm worried about my parents." Tim said as tears started to show on his face.

"Batman headed over that way, so maybe he found something. If you promise to stay where we say, you can come back to the warehouse with us." Red Hood said, pulling his personal knife.

"Okay, I just want to make sure my parents are alright." Tim said, and with that, Nightwing let the 10 year old on his back so the two vigilantes could make good time getting to the warehouse.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

At the warehouse, Batman was finishing up with the last of the goons, and the Dark Knight had figured out who Red Hood was following. The person behind this gang was none other than Black Mask.

"So, you figured me out; yet I was expecting Red Hood." Black Mask stated.

"It's over." Batman simply said.

"Not yet. You see, I need to punish a family that tried to turn me in." Black Mask said, and with that, two lights turned on and show a man and woman tied to separate chairs. "You see, they saw me dealing in some or my weapons, so it's time to teach them a lesson. To bad the brat got away."

Batman didn't move, knowing there were hostages, but one thing he did wonder about was the child that the villain mentioned. Black Mask didn't say a word and pulled out a gun. Before Batman could react, the villain quickly shot each hostage in the heart. Black Mask just laughed, and Batman started seeing red. The Dark Knight quickly took to subduing the maniac. Just as he had knocked him out the man and was restraining him, his sons came into the room.

"Keep the kid away." Batman said as he spotted Tim on Dick's back.

"Mom, Dad?" Tim's little voice said, and Batman's heartstrings were being pulled hard.

"It's alright Tim, we'll find them." Red told the kid.

"Nightwing, can I talk to you." Batman said, and with that, Tim jumped from Nightwing's back to Red Hood's.

The 21 year old vigilante headed off with his old mentor.

"Black Mask shot two hostages before I could even move." Batman told his first son.

"Oh man, they must have been Tim's parents." Nightwing stated as he looked at his brother and the little boy they saved. "At least he didn't see it happen."

"We need to get him somewhere safe, until we can find his family." Batman said as he started walking over to the little boy and his second son.

"Wow, you're really Batman. Are my parents okay?" Tim questioned the Dark Knight, some worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry son, I couldn't save them. Black Mask is ruthless and he killed them before I could react." Batman said.

At those words, Tim started tearing up, and suddenly turned around and threw himself into Red Hood's arms and began crying. Red Hood lightly hugged the boy.

"Tim, look at me; do you have anyone that can take care of you?" Red Hood asked.

"No, they were the only family I had." Tim said, sniffles being heard.

Nightwing couldn't believe what was happening.

"Tim, would you like to come live with us." Nightwing asked, hoping he was thinking the same thing as his mentor and brother.

"Really, I'd get to live with Batman and you two." Tim said, a bit of happiness to his voice, but he was still crying a little.

"You see, Tim; Nightwing and Red Hood were orphaned, and I took them in. I know it's not the same as having your parents, but we all get along very well." Batman said.

"I think mom and dad would be happy knowing I was in a good home. Yes, I'll come live with you." Tim said, thinking on it for a moment.

With that said, Batman picked the boy up and headed out of the warehouse. Nightwing and Red Hood were not far behind.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Once in the Batcave, Tim was impressed, but what impressed him even more was that when he looked at his new family, they were not wearing their masks.

"Tim, since you'll be part of this family, it's only fair that, if you want, you can help us in our fight against crime." Nightwing said, and it was then that Tim noticed he was holding something.

"Are you saying, you want me to be Robin?" Tim asked, his eyes wide with happiness.

"The thing is, you have to start training first, and once Dick and I feel you've earned it, yes, you will be Robin, the Boy Wonder."

"Red Hood, what's your name?" Tim asked, since he figured that Nightwing was Dick.

"I'm Jason, and Batman's real name is Bruce." Jason stated, knowing he had a little brother.

"Tim, consider this cave, and the house above it your new home." Bruce said, walking up to the boy.

"Awesome, I always wanted brothers." Tim said looking from Bruce to Dick and Jason.

"Looks like I'm going to find out what you had to put up with, huh Dickey." Jason remarked, looking at his older brother.

"Can we get started now?" Tim asked, and with that, the three boys headed off into a part of the cave.

"This is going to be fun." Bruce sarcastically said as he headed to the Batcomputer to get the process started.

* * *

So, any idea what will happen next, if you guess correctly, you'll get an e-cookie and recognition on the next chapter.

NOTE: If you've already read this chapter, I realized a miscalculation, Dick was suppose to be 21, I had him at 23 Just changed it, so it's all good now.


	4. Even When You Break My Toys

Okay, so of my readers, I had two get the right verse. Rouge42197 and Batman-defeats-all, congratulations. I do have to give Batman-defeats-all extra credit, because he actually guess what would get broken. Here you have it, Chapter three of the actual story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Even When You Break My Toys

Tim has been with the family for a year, and just three days ago he met his goal. Today Dick and Jason felt that 11 year old Tim was ready to take up the mantle that both older boys had held.

"Really, I'm ready." An excited Tim remarked.

"With Bruce training you, along with you picking up some of our old moves, you're ready, the yes." Dick said holding the folded costume in his hands.

Tim took the costume from Dick and ran to get changed into it. When he came out, Dick and Jason both smiled. The 11 year old was happy to see these smiles, and so he walked up to Jason.

"Hey Hood, want to spar, say no holds bar." Tim said, his smile getting bigger.

"Why not, Robin. This should be fun." Hood said.

"Jay, remember what Bruce said when sparring with Tim." Dick said as his younger siblings left to enter the sparring ring.

"I know, no guns; but I can use my knife to help him." Jason stated, kinda sad that he couldn't use his toys.

The two younger heroes started their sparring, but this was just getting started. The sparring session turned out pretty even, so Dick thought he'd head up to the manor for a snack (hoping to get it past Alfred). When they saw their older brother leave out, Tim and Jason decided to take it up a notch.

"Are you sure about this Timmy?" Jason said, not sure how to react.

"Bruce wanted me to be able to dodge gun fire like you and Dick can, so this would be good practice." Tim said, hoping to reassure his brother about his idea.

"Alright, but if you get hurt, I'm blaming you." Jason said.

Tim didn't say anything after that, just smiled. The middle Wayne child then went over to his arsenal and grabbed two regular hand guns. Jason then went to a specific spot, and aimed at the 11 year old Tim. The 19 year old then started firing, and Tim was using some acrobatic moves he learned from Dick, and they were working, as the boy was dodging every bullet and even threw in a couple of moves that were Jason's.

The 19 year old smiled at this, but never stopped the barrage of bullets. Tim was still dodging, and started cart wheeling all over. There was just one little problem; Tim had gotten right in front of Dick's motorcycle that he had worked on for years. Jason saw his opportunity and shot at the boy. Tim quickly dodged, but what was unknown, is that the bullets trying to hit Tim hit Dick motorcycle.

"Oh, crap, we are so dead." Tim said, turning around once he heard the bullets hit.

"Let's get out of here." Jason said, but before the two could escape the cave, the motorcycle blew up. With that scene, Tim and Jason headed out at a speed that would make The Flash proud.

One Hour Later

Dick was in his Nightwing outfit, and ready to head out on his motorcycle to patrol. When he got to the area, he saw the destruction, and was outraged. When he examined the area, he saw bullets, and immediately realized who destroyed his baby.

"JASON, get down here." Dick hollered.

It took a couple of minutes, but Jason came down. Tim stayed hidden right at the entrance.

"What's wrong, Dick?" Jason questioned, trying to play innocent.

"What. Happened. To. My. Cycle." Dick asked, trying to keep from jumping his brother and beating him up.

"It was an accident, Dick; Tim and I were sparring, and he got in front of the bike, when I tried to get him he dodged and the batarang went right at the bike."

"Really, then that must have been a special batarang, because I found bullets all over the place. You broke the one rule Bruce has when sparring and training Tim." Dick said. "He could have been hurt, but most importantly, you trashed by bike. Between two guys, that's VERY personal."

"We're sorry Dick." Tim said as he came running into the cave to help his older brother.

"I'm surprised you talked him into doing that, Tim. You know what happens, and you know the danger." Dick stated.

Tim only looked down at the cave floor. "I wanted to practice, Bruce wants me to be able to dodge the bullets like you and Jay do."

"That's true, but that should only be done with Bruce here supervising. Jay's got a good aim, and would only hurt you if he really wanted to, but still, you could have gotten in the way of a bullet you meant to dodge." Dick said. "I say two months of cleaning and waxing the Batmobile would be a good punishment for this."

Without being seen or heard, Bruce was in the shadows watching this, and when Dick handed out the punishment, and just smirked as Jason and Tim agreed, then went to start on their punishment, since the Batmobile had just gotten into an altercation and was very filthy.

* * *

So, I watched the third episode of YJ: Invasion, and seriously I wanted to cry. Who would have thought Kaldur would betray the team, I mean I didn't even see it coming. I still wonder what happened to Wally and Artemis, although I have my theories about Wally.


	5. Even When You Make Too Much Noise

So, finished the story fast, but hey, when the ideas come to me, I just have to let them flow. I apologize for the chapters being so short, but trying to get the story to have 4 chapters with 4 pages each on this story, well I know I couldn't pull it off.

* * *

Chapter 4

Even When You're Making Too Much Noise

Dick was really sick, and it was a nasty case of the flu. Bruce had just entered the 21 year old's room to check on him and see if he needed any medicine.

"Hey, Dick, you feeling any better?" Bruce asked as he walked up to the side of his first son's bed.

"A little, but I'd feel better if I were helping you in Gotham." Dick said before he started having a slight coughing fit.

"Jason, Tim and I can handle Gotham, you just get better, and that's an order." Bruce said as he started pouring up a dose of cough medicine.

Dick took the measuring cup and cringed as he drank the nasty concoction. He handed his father the cup then let out a sound of disgust.

"So, you going to that charity event tonight?" Dick questioned, noticing Bruce was wearing a tux.

"Yes, Alfred is catering the event, so it will just be Tim and Jason; think you can handle that."

"Jason's grown, he can watch Tim." Bruce said.

"Alright, I'll be fine; have fun at your event. Bring me some of Alfred's cookies, k?" Dick said as Bruce was near the door.

"You got it, Dick." Bruce said and with that, he headed out of the room.

Two Hours Later

Dick was sound asleep, trying to breath right through his one good nostril. Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming not far from his room. He had to make sure his brothers were okay, so the 21 year old weakly climbed out of bed and headed for the bedroom door. When he was out in the hall, he saw what was making the noise. Jason and Tim were playing with the new dog that Bruce took in, and really the dog, who they named Ace, was winning in a game of tug and war.

Suddenly, Ace pulled the rope and Tim and his older brother fell forward, Jason landing on top of the 11 year old. Dick let out a tired sigh and walked over to the area and pet Ace on the head, then the dog took off, before checking on his bothers.

"Oh, Dick." Tim said when he looked up to see his oldest brother standing close by.

"What in the world happened?" Dick asked, his sickness heard in his voice.

"Ace got hold of some of the rope for the grapple hooks and we were trying to get it back." Jason said, which was the truth.

"I'll get the rope from Ace, but you two better be quiet from now on." Dick said, and so he headed off to talk to Ace about getting the titanium rope back.

It wasn't long before Dick came back to the two boys and handed them the rope.

"You just have to be nice to him if you want him to give something back. Remember, he's been hurt really bad, so you have to be nice and show him love." Dick said, before handing Tim the rope.

"Okay." The two boys said, and with that they headed back to the cave.

Dick returned to his room and lay back down, and Ace decided to join him in that rest. It wasn't long before the original Robin was fast asleep.

One and a Half Hours Later

Bruce had returned home from the charity event, with Alfred right behind him. The first thing the billionaire wanted to do was check on Dick. When he got there, he saw Ace laying at Dick's feet, and the boy was having a restless time.

"Dick, are you okay." Bruce quietly asked.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked at his father.

"Yea, Jay and Tim woke me up a bit ago, but it wasn't anything life threatening." Dick said.

"I'll talk to them." Bruce stated.

"I don't think they'll do it again. They were just trying to get some grapple rope from Ace. I got it, gave it to them, and they disappeared into the cave. I just hope they haven't gotten hurt." Dick said as he started to get out of bed.

"I'll check on them, you just rest." Bruce said as he put a hand on Dick's shoulder and lightly pushed his son back down.

Just then, Jason and Tim walked into the room to check on their brother.

"Sorry about earlier, Dickey." Jason said.

"Yea, we knew you were sick, but we made enough noise to bother you." Tim said as he looked at the floor.

"It's alright guys, I forgive you." Dick said, and with that, he turned over and fell asleep.

Bruce ushered his second and third sons out of the room and they left Dick to rest up.


End file.
